Burnout en de Ontladingsgeesten
Burnout was de derde wereldbaas, geïntroduceerd als onderdeel van het Najaarsvolksfeest 2015 op 8 oktober 2015. Burnout en de Ontladingsgeesten was de naam van de gerelateerde wereldqueeste. Wereldbazen worden bevochten door alle actieve Habiticanen en krijgen schade door spelers op dezelfde manier als de gewone bazenqueeste-mechanieken. De deelnemende spelers krijgen nooit schade. Beschrijving Het is ver na middernacht, kalm en verstikkend heet, wanneer Redphoenix en kapitein der verkenners Kiwibot plots door de stadspoorten komen gerend. 'We moeten alle houten gebouwen evacueren!' roept Redphoenix. 'Opschieten!' Kiwibot leunt tegen de muur terwijl ze op adem probeert te komen. 'Het zuigt mensen leeg en verandert ze in Ontladingsgeesten! Dat is waarom alles is vertraagd. Dat is waar de vermiste mensen heen zijn. Het steelt hun energie!' 'Het?' vraagt Lemoness. En dan neemt de hitte een vorm aan. Het stijgt op van de aarde in een golvende, kolkende massa en de lucht is verstikkend door de geur van rook en zwavel. Vlammen likken over de gesmolten grond en vertrekken tot ledematen, kronkelend tot afschrikwekkende hoogten. Gloeiende ogen klappen open en het creatuur laat een diepe en krakende kakel weerklinken. Kiwibot fluistert een enkel woord. "Burnout." Doel(en) Versla Burnout en genees de Ontladingsgeesten. Mechanieken Alle actieve Habiticaspelers deden automatisch mee met deze queeste. Het was niet nodig om je aan te melden en je hoefde ook niet in een groep te zitten. Burnout deed echter nooit schade aan spelers of hun bezittingen of statistieken. Spelers deden schade aan Burnout door middel van de standaard baas-gevecht-mechanieken: voltooide dagelijkse taken, voltooide to-do's, positieve gewoontes, de krijgervaardigheid Wrede Slag en de Magiërvaardigheid Uiteenspatting van Vlammen. Gemiste dagelijkse taken zorgden er niet voor dat een speler schade kreeg door de baas (je kreeg nog wel schade van een groepsbaas en van je eigen dagelijkse taken), maar ze verhoogden de "Ontladingsaanval"-balk van de Wees-Wilder. Als de "Ontladingsaanval"-balk vol was zou de wereldbaas een NPC aanvallen. Alleen actieve Habiticanen werden gecontroleerd op gemiste dagelijkse taken. Burnout had een baaskracht-score van 2.5. Voor elke punt van ongewijzigde schade die een gemiste dagelijkse taak doet kreeg Burnout 2.5 punten aan Woede. Zie Baaskracht. Ontladingsaanvallen Burnouts eerste Ontladingsaanval gebeurde op 14 oktober 2015 om ongeveer 12:55 Greenwich-tijd. Burnout viel Ian de Queestemeester aan waarbij hij de queesterollen verbrandde. Dit bericht verscheen in de Herberg: :Burnout gebruikt ONTLADINGSAANVAL! : O nee! Ondanks onze beste pogingen hebben we wat dagelijkse taken laten ontsnappen en nu is Burnout ontstoken met energie! Met een kakelende sneer overspoelt hij Ian de queestemeester met een golf van spookachtig vuur. De gevallen queesterollen smeulen en de rook lost op: je ziet dat de energie uit Ian gezogen is en dat hij veranderd is in een doelloze ontladingsgeest! :Alleen het verslaan van Burnout kan de betovering doorbreken en onze geliefde queestemeester terugbrengen. Laten we onze dagelijkse taken in toom houden en dit monster verslaan voordat hij weer aanvalt! Burnouts tweede Ontladingsaanval gebeurde op 21 oktober 2015 om ongeveer 6:17 Greenwich-tijd. Burnout viel Seizoenstovenares aan. Dit bericht verscheen in de Herberg: :Burnout gebruikt ONTLADINGSAANVAL! : Ah! Onze onafgemaakte dagelijkse taken hebben de vlammen van Burnout gevoed en nu heeft hij genoeg energie om opnieuw aan te vallen! Hij laat een pilaar van spookachtige vlammen los die de seizoenswinkel verschroeien. Vol afgrijzen zie je dat de vrolijke Seizoenstovenares veranderd is in een lijzige ontladingsgeest. We moeten onze NPC's redden! Haast je, Habiticanen, voltooi je taken en versla Burnout voordat hij voor een derde keer toeslaat! Burnouts derde Ontladingsaanval gebeurde op 27 oktober 2015 om ongeveer 6:22 Greenwich-tijd. Burnout viel Daniël aan. Dit bericht verscheen in de Herberg: :Burnout gebruikt ONTLADINGSAANVAL! : Veel Habicitanen hebben zich voor Burnout verstopt in de herberg, maar niet langer! Met een schelle huil harkt Burnout de herberg omver met zijn withete handen. Terwijl de gasten van de herberg vluchten, wordt Daniel gevangen in de greep van Burnout en verandert hij voor je neus in een ontladingsgeest! :Deze heethoofdige nachtmerrie heeft te lang geduurd. Geef niet op... we zijn er heel dichtbij Burnout voor eens en voor altijd te verslaan! Nederlaag De volgende mededeling was op 31 oktober 2015 in de Herberg gepost: :Burnout is VERSLAGEN! :Met een grote, zachte zucht, laat Burnout langzaam de vurige energie ontsnappen die zijn vuur aanwakkerde. Wanneer het monster stil tot as vergaat, schittert zijn gestolen energie door de lucht, de Ontladingsgeesten verjongend en tot hun ware gedaantes terugkerend. :Ian, Daniel en de Tovenares der Seizoenen juichen als de Habiticanen zich haasten om hen te groeten en alle vermiste personen van de Bloeiende Velden omhelzen kun vrienden en familie. De laatste Ontladingsgeest verandert in Vrolijke Hein zelf! :"Kijk!" fluistert @baconsaur, terwijl de as begint te glitteren. Langzaam lossen zijn op tot honderden stralende feniksen! :Een van de stralende vogels strijkt neer op de knokige arm van Vrolijke Hein en ze grijnst ernaar. "Het is een lange tijd geleden dat ik het zeldzame privilege heb gehad een feniks te zien in de Bloeiende Velden," zegt ze. "Ondanks dat de recente gebeurtenissen, moet ik zeggen, hoogst toepasselijk zijn!" :Haar toon versombert, al blijft (vanzelfsprekend) haar grijns. "We zijn er hier om bekend hardwerkend te zijn, maar we zijn ook bekend om onze feesten en festiviteiten. Hoe ironisch, te vooronderstellen dat terwijl we een spectaculair feest aan het organiseren waren, we onszelf geen tijd voor plezier gunden. We zullen de fout geen twee keer maken!" :Ze klapt in haar handen. "En nu - Laat ons feesten!" Queestebeloningen Toen Burnout was verslagen ontvingen alle Habiticanen een stuk snoepvoedsel voor elk huisdierras (10 in totaal). Iedereen ontving ook de "Redder van de Bloeiende Velden"-prestatie (hieronder weergegeven) en een Vurige Fenix-huisdier en rijdier (ook hieronder weergegeven). Spelers die zich aanmeldden voor Habitica na dit wereldevenement en die een abonnement hebben voor drie maanden of meer, kunnen het huisdier en het rijdier kopen voor een mystieke zandloper voor elk van de Tijdsreizigers. Redder van de Bloeiende Velden Badge: Heeft geholpen Burnout te verslaan en de Ontladingsgeesten te genezen tijdens het 2015 Najaarsvolksfeest! Tips * Tijdens de queeste van Burnout en de Ontladingsgeesten konden spelers gewoon deelnemen aan groepsqueestes (zowel bazenqueestes als Verzamelqueestes). * Uitrusten in de Herberg voorkwam dat de onvoltooide dagelijkse taken van een speler de "Betoverende Slag"-balk verhoogde. *De Data-Weergave-Tool gaf de status van Burnout in meer details weer en ook hoeveel schade de speler heeft gedaan aan Burnout, onder de queestevooruitgang-link. Trivia * Burnout was de eerste wereldbaas die werd geanimeerd. * Op Burnouts sprite lijkt het erop dat hij huizen verbrandt, zodat spelers een idee krijgen hoe groot hij is. en:Burnout and the Exhaust Spirits